Time Of Dying
by Pancho1993
Summary: 'On this bed I lay Losing everything' After something bad happens to Tony can the team help him get back to normal. SongFic. Mainly Gibbs and Tony but otther characters are mentioned.


**Hey Guys so I decided to do a SongFic. It's my first one so I'm sorry if it is a little rubbish.**

**Anyway the song is Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace.**

**Mainly Tony and Gibbs but others do appear and are mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Emma and Stacey as they are mine and my best friends name. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>'There's a bomb. Everyone get out!' Gibbs shouted making sure his team heard his commands.<p>

'What about you, boss?' Tony asked staying put while everyone else was slowly walking out of the building.

'Don't make me tell you again DiNozzo.'

'No way. I'm staying.' Tony said edging closer towards Gibbs.

'Fine, but if you get hurt…' Gibbs couldn't be bothered to argue with Tony but he let a smile creep across his face as his senior field agent stood next him.

'Let's do this.' Tony said nodding as Gibbs gave the orders to approach the room the suspect was in. Although there was a bomb their main priority to get the hostage away unhurt. Tony walked up to the door and waited for the nod. The nod never came; instead Gibbs and Tony were met with a fireball before they were catapulted across the room as a huge explosion rocked the house.

_**On the ground I lay  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
>Did I fall asleep<br>Is this all a dream  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<strong>_

As the smoke from the explosion dispersed, Gibbs noticed Tony was lying face down under some rubble.

'DiNozzo.' Gibbs said trying to free his leg from under a block of concrete. When he heard no noise from Tony he began to panic. 'DINOZZO!' He shouted just in case Tony hadn't heard him _  
><em>he first time. Eventually Gibbs managed to free his leg and crawled over to Tony. 'Damn you Tony, next time listen to what I say.' Gibbs said as he reached Tony's side and gave him the famous head slap. He noticed that Tony was breathing which was a good thing but there was blood, lots of it all belonging to Tony. Outside Gibbs could hear sirens which meant help was here. Gibbs sighed and tried to get the rubble of Tony but he couldn't, he had no energy left. The last thing he saw was two people running towards him and Tony before he blacked out. The two medics ran over to Gibbs and Tony and started checking them over.

'Ok, I've got a male, about 50. Looks like a badly sprained ankle.' One of the medics, Emma, stated.

'Any other injuries?' The other medic, Stacey, questioned looking up from Tony.

'Not that I can see, but I do have ID on this one.' Emma said picking up the wallet and opening it. 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs… NCIS.' Emma said looking over to Stacey who was trying to find some ID on Tony.

'Bingo… Anthony DiNozzo… also NCIS.' Stacey said looking down at the injured man. 'Let's get him out of here.' Stacey gestured to the gurney that was positioned by the door.

_**I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<strong>_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_  
><em><strong>I feel alive, when you're beside me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>In my time of dying<strong>_

Gibbs started to regain consciousness and tried to focus on what had happened and where he was.

'Hello… I'm Emma, we're going to get you to hospital ok Leroy?' Emma asked trying to keep him calm. He nodded, he was scared, and this was his fault.

They decided that because Gibbs could walk, Emma led him outside towards the ambulance after she helped Stacey get Tony onto the gurney and get Tony out first.

'Jethro… Its Jethro and how's Tony?' Gibbs said.

'Very ill.' Emma said earning a groan from Gibbs.

Outside Tim and Ziva had called Ducky and Abby and they were waiting. Waiting for news on their friends, their family. After what seemed like forever, Stacey appeared with a very pale Tony on the gurney.

'Shame Anthony isn't awake; he would be delighted by the fact that there are two very pretty ladies looking after him.' Ducky said earning a small laugh from the rest of the team. The team watched as Gibbs was led towards the ambulance and sat down next to Tony. The team couldn't help but smile knowing that their friends were safe until the medics said the one thing no one wanted to hear.

'We're losing him.' The doors slammed shut and the ambulance sped out of sight.

_**On this bed I lay**__**  
>Losing everything<strong>__**  
>I can see my life passing me by<strong>__**  
>Was it all too much<strong>__**  
>Or just not enough<strong>__**  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<strong>_

_Tony opened his eyes and wondered where he was, the whole place was white. _

'_Where am I?' Tony whispered out loud hoping that someone could tell him where he was._

'_Anthony?' His head snapped up and looked at the two people standing in front of him. _

'_S…Shannon, K…Kelly… You're dead… Am I dead?' Tony questioned._

'_Kind of… Tony you're having an out of body experience.' Shannon said staring at the confused man in front of her._

'_What?' _

'_An out of body experience. Technically you are dead but it is our job to help you make up your mind about wanting to go back or not.' Kelly said. Tony stared at them. God Kelly looks like Gibbs. Tony thought as he stared at the little girl who was playing with her hair._

'_So… What am I meant to do?' _

'_Nothing. We will show you.' Kelly held out her hand and waited for Tony to grab it. They led Tony into a room and he recognised it instantly; it was the bullpen, only the people he knew had changed. There was no Ziva and Tony's heart dropped. _

'_Can you please tell me what is going on?' Tony said getting a little angry._

'_Ok… Well this is a year later, Anthony. You died. You never went back and this is what happened.' Shannon said watching as Kelly skipped around Gibbs's desk._

'_But…' Tony said pointing to Ziva's desk._

'_Ziva couldn't cope without you and she went back to Israel…' Kelly started, looking up at Tony with dark brown eyes._

'_What about Tim?' _

'_Well he just kept getting into really bad situations and then he quit.' Kelly finished with a grin._

'_What about Gibbs and Abby?' Tony muttered. _

'_I'll show you.' Shannon said as the scene went from the bullpen to Abby's lab. Stood there in front of a computer, Abby was staring at the screen, only it wasn't the Abby Tony remembered. She didn't have her pigtails anymore and had short hair instead. The door binged opened and Tony noticed Gibbs walk, more like stumble, into the lab. Kelly laughed beside Tony but shut up fairly quickly. _

'_Gibbs, you're drunk again.' Abby said moving out of the way._

'_No I'm not.' Gibbs said reaching towards Abby._

'_You are... you need help Gibbs.' Abby said being all serious._

'_No I don't.' Gibbs shouted as he grabbed hold of Abby and punched her. Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend, no his sister, being beaten up by his boss._

'_Why is he doing this?' Tony asked Shannon, tears forming in his eyes._

'_Jethro blamed himself for you dying. He believed that he should have put up more of a fight to make you go outside.' Shannon said staring at the confused look on Tony's face._

'_They need me.' Tony said his face lighting up._

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

'_They've always needed you. You're their rock. You keep them together.' Shannon said._

'_I've made my choice. I want to go back.' Tony said._

'_Okay. Remember Anthony, don't let them down.' Kelly said waving as Tony started to fade their world but return to the world he was meant to be in._

_**I will survive**_

Gibbs and the team watched from the hallway of the hospital as the doctors tried to bring Tony back from the dead. There was a deadly silence until they watched Tony take a breath. Abby let a squeal and hugged Gibbs, ignoring the fact he had broken ribs. Gibbs didn't mind, he was glad he had his family back in one piece. Gibbs and the rest of the team walked into Tony's room and sat down next to his bed. He looked at Tony and couldn't believe how ill his senior field agent was.

'This is all my fault Tony.' Gibbs said holding his head in his hands.

'Gibbs, this was never your fault.' Abby said quickly getting up and hugging Gibbs.

'Abigail's right, Jethro.' Ducky said looking at Gibbs who had tear tracks on his cheeks.

'Yeah, Tony's stubborn and well that's what makes Tony, Tony.' Tim said receiving a nod from Ziva.

'Gibbs, this was Tony's fault. If he had just left with all of us then he wouldn't be lying here like this.' Ziva said, looking down at the man on the hospital bed. She knew that they all longed for him to move but she just wanted to tell him how much he meant to her.

'Come on Tony. Wake up.' Gibbs pleaded.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<strong>_

Tony could hear people talking to him but he couldn't recognise the voices. He could also remember what Shannon and Kelly had said to him. _They need you. You're their rock. _Tony tried to open his eyes and to his surprise he could. He was met with a bright light and a lot of screaming. He blinked a few times before he was fully aware of where he was.

'Tony, you're awake.' He turned his head slightly and saw a man about 50 sitting next to him. He looked around at the others but couldn't remember them.

'Who are you?' Tony said with a puzzled look on his face.

'Anthony, you don't remember us?' He looked and saw a man older than the other and shook his head. Luckily a doctor walked in just at that moment.

'Anthony, I'm Doctor Matthews. Do you know what happened?' Tony noticed that the doctor was around his ages. Tony looked at the people around his bed and shook his head sadly. 'That's ok. Anthony, you took quite a nasty bang to your head so at the moment you have amnesia.' Tony looked at the doctor and sighed. 'I'll leave you alone.' The rest of the team nodded and looked back at Tony.

'Don't worry Anthony, you will remember… eventually.' Ducky said as he stared at the scared, confused man.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<strong>_

It had been about 3 days since Tony first found out he had amnesia and thankfully he was remembering things. He had told Gibbs what Shannon and Kelly had told him but Gibbs hadn't answered him back.

'Gibbs, do you guys really need me? Do I keep the team together?' Tony said walking out the hospital doors with Gibbs after finally being allowed home. Tony got into the car and noticed that Abby, Ziva and Tim were sat in the back.

'Yes Tony, we do need you and right now we need to get you back to your old self.' Gibbs said.

'Don't worry, I'll be back.' Tony said flashing Gibbs his smile. In return Gibbs gave Tony a head slap and ended up being laughed at by the others.

'Tony, enough with the movie quotes.' Tim said leaning over and offering Tony some Nutterbutters. Tony grabbed the whole lot and Tim started getting mad. Gibbs didn't do anything to stop them; he just smiled as the car sped towards the headquarters. He could have sworn that the saw Kelly and Shannon at one point but he was just glad that they had shown Tony how much he was needed. Gibbs looked over and Tony and smiled, his family was back together and they were all going to help Tony remember everything that he couldn't.

The End

**What did you think?**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
